


Playing Kirby Star Allies with Gladio

by uncles_sister_pikes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun fact I'm still waiting for the game myself, Just Gladio being cute, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncles_sister_pikes/pseuds/uncles_sister_pikes
Summary: The weekend has arrived, and fun times are about to be had now that you and Gladio can play Kirby Star Allies together





	Playing Kirby Star Allies with Gladio

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more wholesome Gladio content and then I realized I could create it myself.

“Babe, I’m home,” Gladio announced. He sounded cranky.

“In the living room!” I managed to shout through my face mask.

Gladio found me dusting in my usual cleaning get up: a bandanna wrapped around the top of my head, goggles, a face mask, sweats, and an apron.

“You’re doing chores on a Friday night?” He asked.

“Just finishing up, actually,” I replied as I pulled my face mask down.

The way his shoulders slumped told me he had a long day, and fortunately, the perfect cure just arrived in the mail today.

“Wanted to make sure we had enough time for the main event this weekend.”

With that, I went to the coffee table to unveil what we would be spending our time on: Kirby Star Allies. It was unfortunate that Ignis, Noct, Prompto, and even Iris weren't going to join us (homework, work, and not that big of an interest), but the look on Gladio's face made up for it. His eyes widened and he smiled.

“Oh shit, I forgot it came out this weekend!” He exclaimed. But then he remembered how tired he was.

“Don’t worry, you can take a nap, eat, and shower before we start playing,” I smiled. “This won’t turn into a salt fest like with Smash or the ArcSys games.”

Gladio sighed and pressed a kiss on the top of my head as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

“You’re the best.”

“D’aww shucks…”

* * *

 

Four hours later and Gladio was ready, appropriately dressed in his PJs.

“All right, let’s see…” I said out loud as I went over everything. “Snacks, check. Napkins, check. Drinks, check. Coasters, check. Controllers, fully charged. Console, ready to go. TV, functioning. Electricity, going. Storms, not happening. Boyfriend, present…”

Gladio always found it amusing how I would over prepare for everything. Said that I reminded him of a less stingy Ignis. Not too bad to be organized, I’d always reply, and then he’d joke that Ignis and I must’ve been separated at birth.

“LET THE GAME BEGIN!” I announced as the game’s main menu appeared.

Witty commentary went on throughout the night as if we were streaming. On the top of my head were some of these highlights:

* * *

 

“OHHHHHHHH MY GOD, this game is so fucking cute!” Gladio shouted. “Look at this little Fire guy, he’s incredible!”

“Yeah, from the boss footage I watched, Fire seems to be a really good ability for bosses,” I said while making Kirby gesture to make it look like he was talking. “We’ll definitely need it then.”

* * *

 

“Aw man, Yo-yo! Haven’t seen that in ages!”

"Who even has a Yo-yo these days?"

Gladio raised an eyebrow in thought.

* * *

 

“…Huh, I never thought befriending a giant seal would make him turn into a snowman.”

“Friendship is weird. It apparently can also turn a parasol into a giant-ass umbrella.”

* * *

 

“Man, imagine how cool it would be if you could combine every ability. Like, imagine Spider and Staff together.”

“Or Beetle and Sword. It’d be like Monster Hunter or something.” Gladio turned from the screen to answer that and then shouted, “NO, they got rid of the Spark guy from Super Star!”

“Maybe they didn’t want to animate green fire?”

“I guess, but is a walking plug any better?”

I shrugged. Gladio groaned but then got back into his cheery mood when he returned his focus to the screen.

“Hey look, you’re in the game!”

He leaned over to point at the Cleaning enemy.

“Nah, that can’t be me. Doesn’t have the goggles or face mask.”

“Just as cute, though.”

“Aw, yooooou~,” I spoke in a bashful tone and playfully shoved him. “Actually, I wonder which one you’d be. Suplex, Hammer, Dedede… Lotta options here.”

“Two of those are the exact same ability. …But if Suplex is the same guy from Super Star, then yeah, I can see it.”

As he said that, we actually triggered the Friend Throw combo.

“No, don’t throw your friends!” I shouted. “Especially not your girlfriend!”

“I throw my friends around in combat all the time! Your sacrifice won’t be in vain!”

I exaggerated the hits every time I bounced off the wall with pained grunts and fake injured poses.

* * *

 

“Let’s see… Prompto’s either the Wing or the Water guy because they look so smiley.”

“Igs is definitely the Chef. Or the Yo-yo if it were sharper and more lethal.”

“Not Cutter or Sword?”

“Nah, they don’t look enough like him. Oh, you think this Ninja guy could be Noct? Seems just as edgy.”

Gladio did a dash attack, which for a Ninja would mean slicing through enemies with a katana.

“No wait, that’s Cor.”

I snorted.

“I wanna say Meta Knight but Noct isn’t cool enough to be him.”

“Aw, don’t be rude. He can be the ESP guy, how does that sound?”

“Looks exactly like him when we try to get him up every morning.”

* * *

 

Eventually, we got to Dedede’s boss fight.

“OH MY GOD!” Gladio exclaimed when we got into the second phase. “HE SKIPPED LEG DAY!”

That got me howling with laughter. I actually had to pause to catch my breath.

“You laugh now, but there’s no way he can support an upper body that huge. Magic powers or not.”

“Penguins can manage, I think! I mean, they waddle all the time!”

* * *

 

The rest of the night involved all sorts of crazy shenanigans, from us trying to see if we could actually waste the superfluous amount of lives the game gave us to needing go to the bathroom during crucial platforming moments to just us exclaiming how gosh darn cute this game was. …At least until we got tired enough to the point that not even soda could keep us focused.

“Five minute break,” I yawned.

“Good idea,” Gladio muttered.

We ended up falling asleep on the couch at around 3 AM, with me resting my head against his chest. My legs practically froze until I fidgeted enough to hike the blanket over them, and Gladio snored like no tomorrow, but gosh darn it this was worth it.

The game itself didn’t seem like it’d take too long to beat, especially when Gladio and I worked together, but it’s definitely worth the fun.

Plus, if we do eventually end up beating it before the weekend’s over, we can finally start playing Dragon Age Inquisition on the PC. Boy, I can’t wait to see his reaction when he meets The Iron Bull.


End file.
